


you could be my everything (you already are)

by FaileGaidin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, but she's right so it's okay, mary interferes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/pseuds/FaileGaidin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary says something that Steve just can't get out of his head, and Danny makes a suggestion that could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could be my everything (you already are)

In all the years that he’d known Steve McGarrett, Danny didn’t think he’d ever shown up at his friend’s house and found him inactive. It just wasn’t in Steve’s nature. The man was a moving target, and if he wasn’t in the water trying to swim to the goddamned mainland, he was working on the house or tinkering with that cursed car he kept in the garage. 

So Danny was completely thrown when he walked in and the house was silent. The truck had been in the driveway, so it was safe to assume that Steve should be home. Danny stepped back outside and stared down at the water, but none of the usual telltale signs were there to indicate that his friend was out for a swim. He went back inside and checked every room downstairs, a small knot forming in the pit of his stomach when he still came up empty. 

Telling himself that he didn’t need to go back out to the car to get his backup weapon, Danny moved up the stairs quickly. The house didn’t feel like it had an intruder in it, and he cared more about finding Steve than he did about his own safety. 

On instinct, he headed straight for Steve’s room and stopped just inside the door, air rushing back through his lungs in relief. His friend was there, safe and sound, lying on the bed, one arm thrown across his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling.

To mask his earlier worry, Danny leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Is there something bothering you, Steven?” he asked, keeping his voice as casual as he could.

Steve’s eyes flicked over to him, though Danny was sure that he’d known he was in the house as soon as he’d pulled into the driveway. “Hey, Danny.”

He waited for something more, but it didn’t come. “Seriously, babe. You look like an overdramatic teenager right now. Trust me, I would know. I have one.”

“Grace isn’t that bad.”

“No, she’s not.” Danny sighed and pushed away from the doorframe, moving completely into the room. He came around to the unoccupied side of the bed and climbed on top, stretching out next to his partner. Their bodies were close, just barely brushing against each other whenever they breathed. 

“Something’s obviously bothering you, Steve,” Danny said quietly after a couple of minutes. “You know you can tell me.”

The arm across his face had moved to cover Steve’s eyes. “I’m fine.”

“The fact that you had to cover your eyes to say that to me speaks volumes.”

Steve didn’t respond to that, and Danny knew that just waiting him out wouldn’t get him any answers. Whatever was bothering him, Steve didn’t want to divulge it. Danny knew that it wasn’t a matter of trust, which meant one of two things. Either Steve needed help and didn’t want to ask for it, or he was embarrassed about whatever was going on. 

So Danny stared at the ceiling and let the last couple of weeks run through his mind in reverse order. The two of them spent so much time together, that there was a good chance Danny had been present whenever Steve’s situation had been triggered. Nothing in the past few days jumped out at him; they had worked a robbery case that had been complicated, but nothing really out of the ordinary for their team. Chin had been on vacation, but he was back and ready to get back into the swing of things on Monday morning. There had been a meeting with the governor, but Danny had been there for that, and nothing unusual had happened there, either. The governor had applauded their hard work and arrests, but had subtly asked them to limit the amount of property damage they contributed towards in the future. Mary had called -

Mary had called. 

“Is this about what your sister said?” he asked suddenly.

Danny had walked in during the call, which had been on speaker phone in Steve’s office. It hadn’t sounded as though she were in trouble at all, but Danny had caught the end of a weird exchange between the siblings. 

_“Do you ever do anything besides hang out with Danny?”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“It means that you work with the guy AND you spend all of your free time with him and his kids.”_

_“So?” Steve asked. “And I don’t spend ALL of my time with them.”_

_“Close enough. I swear to god, if the two of you would just make out, you’d realize that you’re in love with each other.”_

_Steve frowned. “Mary, what are you TALKING about?”_

Once Steve had noticed Danny stepping into the room, the conversation had been quickly steered in another direction before it was ended completely. Steve had refused to look his friend in the eye for the next couple of hours, but neither of them had broached the subject.

Until now. 

“Steve?” Danny prodded.

Steve let out a long sigh, his arm still covering his eyes. “Yes.”

That was all that he got, and Danny realized that he was going to have to lead this conversation if it was going to go anywhere productive. 

“Can't get it out of your head?” There was a long silence and Danny sighed. "Come on, Steve. Let’s at least get more than ten words out of you.”

He felt his friend’s entire body go tense beside him, but Danny just continued to wait him out. 

“No,” Steve finally said, “I can’t get it out of my head.”

Danny nodded. “Makes sense. It was a strange thing for her to say. Probably threw you for a serious loop.”

Steve shifted his arm slightly so that he could look at Danny with one eye. “You’re oddly calm about this.”

Danny gave a small shrug. “I don’t really see the point in getting worked up about it. It’s just something she said.”

Steve huffed at him, as though that wasn’t the answer he had been looking for. He covered both of his eyes again and silence settled back over them. Danny knew what he wanted to say next, but he held his tongue for a little while, breathing deeply as he watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. Steve was the most important person in his life, outside of his kids, and losing him would be catastrophic. At the same time, Danny thought that a resolution on the topic would be healthier for the both of them. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really think he’d lose Steve over this. Their lives - and maybe something even cheesier, like their souls - had become far too entwined for the two of them to drift apart now.

“We could try it,” he said suddenly, taking the plunge before he lost his nerve, “see if Mary was right.”

Steve went rigid again, but it was different this time, as though he couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Danny. Slowly, his arm came away from his face completely, and he stared at his friend with wide eyes.

“What?”

Danny fought down his own rising panic and shrugged again, keeping it as casual as he could. “We could try it.”

“It?”

“Kissing.”

Danny wasn’t sure if he was expecting Steve to explode, or to jump out of the bed so fast that he fell on his ass, but it was a little unsettling when all his friend did was continue to stare at him. Danny stayed quiet for as long as he could, but eventually he had to give in. 

“Steve?”

“You’re serious,” Steve said, his voice hushed.

Danny shrugged for what felt like the millionth time. “I’m throwing it out there as an option. This is going to keep bouncing around in your head and you’re going to be weird and I get it, okay? You have a right to be weird about it. But wouldn’t it be nice to know for sure if Mary was right before we get to the weird part?”

“You don’t think kissing will be the weird part?”

“It might be a little weird,” Danny conceded. He turned over so that he was lying on his side and facing Steve. “Here’s the thing, though. I’d be lying if I said that I haven’t been thinking about it, too. And what if Mary’s right? We kiss, we figure it out, and then we move on - in whatever direction that might be.”

Steve swallowed thickly, his nostrils flaring. “And what if she’s only right about one of us?”

“Well, obviously we’d have to agree to be honest with each other about how we felt about it afterward. But Steve, let’s be real here…even if we swept this under the rug right now, would it really go away?”

Steve stared at him for a long moment before letting out a sigh. “No.”

“Okay…so is that it? Are we agreeing to do this?”

Steve was quiet for so long that Danny’s stomach started to knot. He refused to back down from this though, and he kept looking at his friend until finally Steve let out a long sigh and rolled over onto his side so that they were completely facing each other.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Danny maybe should have been worried about the way that his heart leapt at that, but he was too busy taking the next step forward. He placed his hand on the side of Steve’s face and then scooted closer until their knees were touching and they were sharing the same pillow. 

“C’mere then,” he murmured.

Slowly, Danny leaned the rest of the way in and pressed his mouth against Steve’s. His friend’s lips were dry, but warm, and when no alarm bells went off in Danny’s head, some of the tension eased out of his shoulders. Pulling back slightly, he adjusted his angle before leaning in again, this time making the pressure firmer. He breathed in deeply through his nose; it took him a moment to realize that the ocean he was smelling came from Steve, as though living in Hawaii had infused his skin with the very essence of the islands. 

When the next kiss came, it was Steve that changed the tone of it. His mouth open slightly, he kissed Danny a little more desperately, one hand coming up to clutch at his hip like he was a lifeline. His fingers convulsed as Danny matched his fervor, bunching the side of his pants and reveling in the warmth he could feel through the fabric. 

The kisses began to come quicker as their bodies sought to be closer. Danny’s hand had slid up into Steve’s hair, grabbing onto it so that he could angle the other man’s head right where he wanted it. Steve went willingly, letting out a quiet moan when Danny tugged even harder at the back of his head. 

Danny was just wondering if it was time for them to pull back so that they could compare notes when Steve slid his tongue into his mouth and all higher brain function ceased. They both let out pleased sounds at the sensation, and in the next second, they were pressed together along the entire length of their bodies. Arms wrapped around one another, Steve had pressed forward enough that he was partially over Danny now, one of his hands rubbing over every inch of him that he could reach. A deep longing settled into the pit of Danny’s stomach and he gave into it, not wanting this to end. He rolled just a little bit more until he was flat on his back, Steve stretched out on top of him. 

Though Danny had repeatedly made fun of Steve being a topper that needed to be in control, he found himself completely turned on by the weight and feel of Steve’s body pressed on top of him. It made his skin feel as though stars were exploding just beneath the surface and Danny chased that feeling, desperately needing to know where it could lead. Spreading his legs, he let Steve fall into the cradle of his hips, while his hands moved down and grabbed Steve’s ass, rocking them against each other. 

Steve gasped, pulling back. Danny was mesmerized by the expression on his face; he’d never seen Steve like this, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to see it every damn day. He rocked them together and Steve’s eyes finally opened, staring down at Danny in wonder.

“Danny,” he breathed, his voice stuttering as they continued to move together. 

“C’mere,” Danny growled, using one hand to yank Steve’s mouth back down to his. 

Their kisses grew wet and filthy as they continued to make out, hands roaming freely as they explored each other’s bodies. A stray thought in the back of Danny’s mind wondered at how natural this seemed to feel. Danny didn’t care about putting labels on himself, and though he had always been more attracted to women than men, he could admit that Steve was an insanely hot guy. At the same time, though, it was a hell of a lot more than that. He and Steve had been through everything together. Steve was the one person in the entire world that Danny trusted without question, and he knew that he would follow the man halfway across the world if he had to. Hell, he already had, despite the million and three reasons that he had to stay right where he was. His kids may have been the center of his universe, but Steve was most definitely the anchor, and having his weight holding him firmly to the ground was the most comforting thing Danny thought he had ever experienced.

Maybe that was why this felt like such a natural progression for them. Even with the desperation in their movements, there was a calm and a peace that settled deep inside of Danny’s chest. This was where he belonged. This was perfect.

Mary had been right.

That thought quickly disappeared as Danny felt that familiar tug building in the pit of his stomach. Steve shifted, bracing one of his arms on the bed beside Danny’s head, giving himself leverage to increase the pressure as he thrust down. His other hand moved down to grab one of Danny’s legs, wrapping the limb around him to give him a better angle. 

“Oh, god…Danny…”

“Yeah, babe,” he murmured. “Right there. Right fucking there, Steven.”

They both grew louder, the sounds they were making filling the empty space in the room. 

“Danny…shit.” Steve leaned down and kissed him fiercely before pressing their foreheads together. “Can you…fuck, Danny…can you come like this?”

He couldn’t even put coherent words together. Instead, Danny just nodded and pulled him back, kissing him as deeply as he could. It only took a few more thrusts before every muscle in Danny’s body locked up, one hand clutching Steve’s ass while the other had a firm grip on the back of his head. Steve continued to move for another few seconds before he let out a shout and came, his hips stuttering as he finally found his release. 

It seemed to take forever for the rushing in his ears to die down, but Danny knew one thing very clearly. What they had just done may have been amazing and earth-shattering for him, but he and Steve were perched precariously on the edge of a cliff, and the next few minutes could make or break them. 

Which was why he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Steve, the hand on the back of his head loosening its grip so that he could stroke gently at the skin there. Turning his head, he buried his nose into the crook of Steve’s neck and breathed him in before placing a soft kiss just behind his ear. He felt Steve relax against him, sinking into him even more. They both ignored the mess between them and soaked each other in.

Danny moved his other hand until he could run it up and down Steve’s side in long soothing strokes. 

“I think you owe Mary a fruit basket, babe.”

There was a long pause and then Steve huffed out a laugh. Danny knew they were going to be alright as he felt his friend smile against his skin. 

“Guess I do, Danno.”


End file.
